


Innocentia 3 (H.P)

by HarryXTomR



Series: Innocentia Series! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Cute Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Innocent Harry Potter, Sneaky Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXTomR/pseuds/HarryXTomR
Summary: Harry learns about a new color.





	Innocentia 3 (H.P)

Severus glared at the little fiend on the floor and without realizing it, he glanced up at Tom with the same look.

Tom had his wand out in a sudden rush of air and a crimson red light came out and brought the potions master to his knees.

"I'm very surprised you have the audacity to give me such a look but regardless, you will be watching the brat until I have some work done." Tom scowled, giving Harry a sideways glance.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bit out as Harry giggled at the misfortune written across Severus' face.

"Tommy..." Harry whispered, his eyes glistening in a kitty look. "That light..." His eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat on the floor. "Show me, show me, show me!"

Tom smirked and Severus looked at Harry as if he weren't real. "Of course, Harry." Tom started, "But not right now. Later. You only do that spell if you are angry at someone."

Harry's eyes widened even further and he thought back to when Severus made him trip and land on the floor. Tom's extra wand had clattered across the floor after he had chased Severus all around the Manor.

Tom has decided to leave his paperwork and take pity on Severus. He had wanted his wand back anyway so he had gone to find them. He found Harry sprawled across the floor and a heaving Severus with his wand pointed at Harry.

That was when he had the brilliant idea to pawn everything off on Severus. Only when he had work to do, he assured himself.

He was raising Harry Potter after all. He had to put some effort into it. Harry's eyes narrowed in on Severus and he glared the best he could. He wanted to copy Tommy after all.

Harry glanced at Tommy and he noticed that he didn't pick up the wand on the floor yet. He inwardly giggled. He would make Sevy pay!

Harry dived to the wand and grabbed it in his small hands. Trying his best to imitate the movement Tommy had did with the wand and the words as well, he stared up at Severus.

"Cr- Crucible-" Harry's lips pressed into a straight line and he pouted. "Crucial!" He sighed. That still wasn't right. Mmhm. One more time... Harry moved out of the way when Severus tried to grab him. Tom just watched in mirth. He stopped, took a deep breath and yelled cutely, "Crucio!"

A blast shot off into the direction of Tom and his eyes widened a fraction and he jumped to the side to avoid the curse. His amusement disappeared as he looked at a shocked Harry.

"That wasn't meant for you," Harry said quietly, looking anywhere but in Tom's direction.

Tom's eye twitched and his eyebrows rose. "If you are going to do it, do it right." He said, shooting the quick curse at Severus in explanation. Severus writhed on the floor and when the curse was cut off, he took a deep gulp of air.

"My lord, why are you teaching that fiend the torture curse?" He breathed, trying to get ahold of himself.

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you need to worry about now is looking after Harry." Tom said, easily dismissing Severus.

Harry pouted again and pointed the wand at Severus. "I want it to work!" Harry whined, "I want that pretty light!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down at the little fiend. "If you are good I will teach you myself." Severus sighed inwardly.

"Yay!" Harry screamed, dancing around the hall.

Severus just stared and Tom shook his head, making his way back to his study.


End file.
